Forever Frozen: Winter's Bone
by MasonLoganTaylorMatthews
Summary: It's been two years since Wilhelm had been burned at the stake for his crimes. Elsa's fears died along with him, and now she is free to live her life with her husband and new son. But the fears return when her son's "imaginary" friend seems frighteningly familiar, who may be out to destroy her and her son! Sequel to Forever Frozen; Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I watched as he laid in his crib; snoring lightly as he breathed. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and a chin finding a place to rest on my shoulder. My husband's scent filled my nostrils and I smiled.

"Watching our son sleep again, are we?" Christian whispered so not to wake our son. I nodded my head. My smile growing wider as I heard him say 'our son'. I placed a hand on my husband's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Anna informed me that she watched her son sleep for the first few months of his life, she was worried something might happen if she didn't." I whispered back to him. Christian sighed,

"Elsa, nothing is going to happen to him. He's perfectly healthy, I swear he's okay!" I chuckled.

"That's the excuse I use, Love. I just like watching him sleep, he's so peaceful."

"He's so quiet," Christian teased. I smacked his hand lightly. It was rare that our son was this quiet; he had quite the pair of lungs.

We both stared at our son for a long time, neither one of us could honestly believe that he was ours, that we had made something so perfect, and pure. He had been born with his father's features, but with my hair and eyes. And also, to both my joy and fear he had been blessed or cursed, however you wish to look at it, with my talent to control ice and snow. He was too small to realize it yet, only being a few weeks old, but his emotions caused things to accrue. For intense, when he cried a small blizzard appeared over him.

I wasn't really all that worried, I'd teach him how to manage his powers once he was older and how to be responsible with them; but never would I repeat my father's infamous words,

"_Conceal, don't feel_." Oh how they still haunted me.

After what was probably an hour of watching my son sleep I turned my head around to look at my husband. My heart melted a little when I saw the look in his eyes; the sheer joy that reflected in his eyes as he stared at our son.

"Perhaps we should make our way to bed ourselves; after all we have a busy day tomorrow what with that…_celebration._

Oh yes the celebration, how I loathed the thought of it. Tomorrow would be the two year anniversary of Wilhelm's burning, and since his burning had been such an ordeal my kingdom thought it best to celebrate it. Last year a giant statue of him had been made of him with straw and hay, and had been set ablaze. The entire kingdom celebrated, it was almost like a mix of Christmas and All Hallows Eve. This year there was to be a reenactment of his first visit when he killed the stable boy and his parents, when he crashed Anna's wedding, my battle with him, and his burning.

Even after all the evil he had done, after all the pain he had caused, the death that he had inflicted, I still felt bad. Deep down I believed that I had made him that way, that my betrayal had been the incident that sent him down on his path of evil and revenge. There had been many nights since his burning that I've had nightmares. I could still hear the screams that came from his mouth, and smell the flesh being burned. I shook my head and tried to ignore the memories.

I had more positive things to think about. My kingdom was flourishing; my people were content and thriving. My sister and I's bond was stronger than it had ever been, my nephew and niece were happy and healthy, and lastly I had a loving husband and a son of my own. I had more than I could have ever hoped for, more than I had ever thought possible.

"I agree," Christian said, releasing his arms from my waist. He made his way to the door and waited for me in the doorway. I silently walked over to my son's crib, bent down and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, my little Prince," I whispered. I pulled myself away from him, a larger part of me wanted to stay and watch him sleep, rather than go to be myself. I sighed and walked over to my husband, his smile warming my heart. He placed an arm around my waist, and after placing his lips on mine he looked over to where our son slept. He smiled and whispered,

"Goodnight, Jakob, sweet dreams." We both exited the room, Christian closing the door behind us. We walked over to our room next door when I looked up at my husband.

"You know, I think Jack would be a good nickname for him, don't you agree?"

Christian scrunched his brown while thinking, making a "hmm" sound. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Jack, I like it. It sounds like a name for a proper person, but also for a person who knows how to have fun." I nodded my head, thinking the same thing as he. We closed the door behind us, and made our way to our bed where we feel asleep in each-other's arms.

* * *

I watched from the window, making sure that she was gone, and that it was safe to enter. I turned myself into smoke, allowing myself to slip through the window to the child's room. I cracked my neck to the side as I regained my human form. I walked lightly over to the baby's crib where I saw him sleeping.

I smiled at the baby and reached down to pick it up. The baby awoke the moment my hands wrapped around its tiny body. It didn't cry, it simply stared at me with curiosity. Once I had managed to pull the thing out of the crib completely I turned my arms into a crude cradle and held the baby in them.

"Hello there, little Prince," I whispered to him as he started to fall asleep in my arms. I smiled, the fun has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Story Time

**TWO YEARS LATER—**

**JACK HAD GROWN SO MUCH IN THE LAST TWO YEARS. **He was tall for his age; he could pass for a four year old. His platinum-blonde hair was always slicked back and kept short. His piercing blue eyes mimicked mine, it was easy to tell that he was mine, though I still argued that he looked more like his father.

I spent a lot of time with my son, as much as I could. Every moment I spent with him my love grew stronger. He was my world. His smile and laugh filled my heart with a joy that not even my husband could bring. Jack was still young, but he had control over his powers. He liked to use them as much as he could, usually making it snow for his cousins, Benjamin and Irina, Anna and Kristoff's children. I always kept a close watch, but somehow Jack knew that if he wasn't careful he could hurt someone, he was remarkably smart for his age. Jack spent a great deal of time with his father, the two were nearly inseparable. Christian was an outstanding father, and it made me love him even more. He'd willing play whatever game Jack invented in his head. Christian also read a story to Jack every night as we put him to bed. This particular night Christian told Jack a story about a very mean man and a snow queen. I knew what the story was about, and stopped Christian when I thought he was getting into too much detail, he'd roll his eyes and smile, and then go back to the story. Jack seemed to enjoy the tale, he knew that I was the snow queen, but was unsure of who the 'mean man' was. He looked at Christian after the story was done.

"Daddy, were you the mean man?" he asked confused. Christian laughed and yanked Jack from his bed and sat him on his knee.

"No, no," Christian said smiling at Jack. "Daddy loves Mommy very, very much and would never hurt her."

"But Mamma was the snow queen, so who was the mean man?" Both Christian and I glanced at each-other; he hadn't thought that Jack would ask who the mean man was. Christian sighed and looked at our son dead in the eyes.

"Jack, the mean man was a person who made all the wrong choices in life. He let hate consume him, and he suffered the consequences for it."

"But why did he hate Mamma so much?" Jack asked looking at his father and then at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Christian beat me to it.

"Because your mother had everything he didn't, she had love and a family and a kingdom full of people who loved her, and the mean man had none of that." Jack looked at his father confused.

"But that doesn't make him mean, it makes him lonely. Maybe all he needed was for someone to love him?" I was moved by Jack's sympathy, my sweet little boy could only ever see the good in people. Christian nodded his head,

"It's a little bit more complicated than that, son. When you're older I'll explain in more detail." Jack sighed.

"I don't like when you and Mamma say that." Christian and I both laughed. Christian kissed the top of Jack's head and then tucked him back into bed.

"Goodnight, Jack. Sweet dreams." Christian said. Jack looked up at his father and smiled.

"Goodnight, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you, too." Christian walked over to the wall and blew out the candles that lite Jack's room. The only light now came from the moon beams that shined through the closed window. I walked over to Jack's bed and bent down. I ran my hands through his hair, he smiled at me.

"I love you, Mamma," he said over a yawn. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, my little Prince." I said as I pulled away. Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep. I walked over to my husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. I took one last glance at my son, and then pulled my husband and I to our room.

It was still late when I felt two tiny hands tugging at my arm. I peered through one of my eyes to see Jack staring at me, a smile plastered on his little impish face.

"Mamma, are you awake?" he asked me in a high pitch voice. I smiled.

"Jack, it's late. What are you doing up?" He smiled.

"My friend woke me up Mamma, he came to visit me again."

"Ohh," I said through a yawn. Jack had, had this imaginary friend for a while now, he talked about him constantly. It didn't worry me, many children had imaginary friends, and his never seemed dangerous. "Why did your friend wake you up?" I asked pulling the sheets back to allow him to climb in. He had trouble so I reached out for him, and then placed him next to me. Christian, being the heavy sleeper that he was, didn't even stir.

"He came to visit me. We talked, I told him about how I made it snow for Benjamin and Irina, and how Olaf helped us build a snowman, and how Uncle Kristoff and Benjamin and I had a snowball fight, and how Aunt Anna made us her special hot chocolate," Jack told me while he snuggled closer into my stomach. I was half listening, still very tired. I closed my eyes and kissed his head.

"That's nice, baby. Go back to sleep."

"He didn't like Daddy's story, he said I shouldn't have been told that, that it could've given me nightmares. He also wants to talk to you, Mamma," Jack said as he yawned.

"I'll talk to him in the morning," I said as I was drifting off to sleep. I couldn't be sure what Jack said after that, I was so tired from working and then playing with him and all I wanted was to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and clung to Jack just a bit tighter.

* * *

I stood over Jack and Elsa, watching them sleep peacefully. I moved my arm closer to Elsa's head, and wiped a strand of hair out of her face. She stirred a little at my touch, my warm skin felt hot against her cold, icy skin. I pulled away slowly, my eyes locked on her, making sure that she didn't wake. I looked away from her, and to her son, Jack. He was snoring slightly, a trait that he inherited from his father. I twirled my hand around and a new teddy bear formed from the red smoke that had engulfed my hand. I carefully slid the bear into Jack's arms. He smiled even as he slept, and clung to the new toy tightly. I bent over and placed a kiss on his head.

"Goodnight, little Prince," I whispered in his ear, before turning into smoke and flying out through the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**I TURNED MYSELF INTO SMOKE AND FLEW OUT OF THE OPEN WINDOW**. I flew to my desired location, a small cottage where my adoptive mother stayed. I returned to solid form once I was just outside the front door. I wrapped around hand around the doorknob, and stopped myself before turning it completely. A sudden rush of anger filled my every being, the iron doorknob began to glow a brilliant orange as the anger intensified. I was finally free, I had escaped the pain that this life had brought me, and now it was all coming back.

At first when Regina had brought me back I remembered nothing. It was months before the memories started to come back to me. The first was the most horrific; it was of my parents burning me. I remembered how they had a guard drop me in a deep hole, breaking both my legs, how they laughed when the flames reached me, when I was screaming. And the worst part of those memories was the fact that I remembered that even after they burned me…I still loved them. I remembered all those dark nights I cried over the fact that my parents loathed me so much they burned me. They hated me, yet I still loved them. I blamed myself, I hated myself. Soon other memories started to come to me, and they weren't as bad. They were of me and Regina, of holidays spent together, with laughter and love. I remembered how she cared for me, how she had took the place of my mother, and how much she loved me. And then after nearly of year and a half of being back I remembered _her_. How she betrayed me, how she lied. And with remembering the hatred brought with it the memories of what I did to avenge myself.

I remembered what I did so that I could destroy her. I killed hundreds, maybe even thousands of people who lived in my kingdom. I burnt down a church filled with people. I burnt down homes and businesses as I made my way to the castle. I remembered how I killed my parents, and my siblings. I threw a baby out of a four-story window…I had become a monster, but at the time I didn't care. I threated to kill Regina, the only person who had ever loved me. I made one of the most vial potions ever made, and forced Elsa to drink it. And then once that failed I tried to kill her. Once I failed at doing that; I was burned again.

Apart of me hated Regina for bringing me back, for making me remember all the pain, all the suffering that I endured and inflicted. I took a deep breath and exhaled, releasing the anger that had been building. I turned the knob all the way and opened the door. I saw Regina working over a cauldron, the smoke emitting from it was a deep blue. She heard me close the door and turned her head. A wide smile spread across her face; she was beyond happy to have me back. I forced a smile back; I didn't want her to ask any questions, she couldn't know that I had been going to Elsa's castle.

"Once I'm finished with this potion for the Queen, I'll get dinner started," she said putting a handful of toadstool into the cauldron. The Queen of the Southern Isles and Regina were good friends, Regina making special potions for the Queen to help her maintain a youthful appearance. Though the Queen was unaware that I was by all accounts Regina's son, and I was the reason one of her sons was dead, and another badly burnt. When I had to go into town with my adoptive mother I put a glamor spell on myself to alter my appearance.

I shook my head as I walked closer to the kitchen.

"No, I'll get dinner started."

Regina smiled proudly, like I had just offered to cure the world of all illness. She liked when I did nice things for her. It irritated me, even though I had my heart back I still held a lot of hate; all those years of killing and plotting had put a black spot on my soul, a spot that would never fully go away…

I snapped my fingers and several pots flew off a shelf, and into the brick oven. Another snap of my fingers and fresh meat that Regina had bought at the market that day flew into the pot. A swoosh of my hand and spices from a cabinet flew themselves over to the oven and started to pour themselves over the chicken meat proportionally for the best taste. I heard Regina walk over; soon she placed her arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Wilhelm. I appreciate it."

"What?" I asked while squirming my way out of her grasp. "I just made dinner," I said snapping my fingers so that the chicken flipped over to cook on the other side. Regina nodded but she smiled.

"You're trying. I know that these past two years have been difficult for you. And I know how easy it would've been for you to just revert back to your old ways, but you haven't! You've stayed strong." I looked at her, a little befuddled, but then I smiled.

"Yes," I said through the smile. "For you…Mother." Regina squealed a little in delight before wrapping her arms around me. I stiffened at her embrace. This made her squeeze me tighter.

"Just a few more months, and you will be back to the way before, you'll be my little boy again." She pulled away and looked at me in my face, smiling. I smiled back, forcing it, but my acting was superb, and she couldn't tell the difference. Regina looked at the oven.

"Chicken's ready," she said walking to a cabinet where she kept plates. I looked at the window, out into the night sky. We were facing north, where Elsa was sleeping, her head full of dreams of happiness, unaware that I was even alive.

* * *

I woke up with my husband's arms wrapped around my waist, and my son's body pressed against my stomach. I smiled, this was the best way to wake up. As I stirred so did my boys. Christian was the first to fully awake, pressing his lips on my cheek.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I turned my head so that I was facing him. I freed one of my arms and with it guided his head closer to mine, our lips crashing together. An electric sensation raced through my body.

"Yuck," I heard a little voice say close to me. I reluctantly pulled away and turned to look at the source of the noise.

Jack was staring at me and his father, his face contorted in discuss.

"It's not gross," I said to him smiling. Jack pretended to gag, something he must've picked up from his older cousins as they did the same when Anna and Kristoff would kiss in front of them. I rolled my eyes. I was just about to pull the sheets off of all of us when I noticed a small stuffed teddy bear in my son's arms.

"Jack," I said looking at the black toy bear, "where did you get that?" I knew that he hadn't had that with him last night when he entered the room. Jack looked down at his arms and looked shocked.

"I don't know," he said confused. "Maybe my friend gave it to me."

"What friend?" Christian asked a little puzzled.

"My friend, Daddy. The one that visits me at night," Jack said smiling. Christian and I shared a concerned glance and then both looked at our son.

"Sweetheart, does your friend have a name?" I asked growing a little worried how an "imaginary" friend could have given my child a toy.

"His name is funny," Jack said looking down at the toy. "He told me I could call him Will."

"Will?" I asked trying to think of anyone Jack might know by that name.

"Yes Mamma, his name is Will. Prince Will of the Western Isles."

My eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped both Christian's and my lips.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Him

**I HELD JACK IN MY ARMS AS CHRISTIAN AND I RAN DOWN THE LONG HALLS AND INTO THE ROYAL DINNING ROOM**. Christian flung the doors open. I saw that Anna and her family were already at the table. Both Anna and her kids jumped when the doors hit the wall; Kristoff sat still, eating his breakfast. I turned to look at the right corner near the door that led to the kitchen where Kurt, Kai's right hand man, was standing. I shifted Jack so that I could hold him with one arm, pointing the free on at Kurt.

"Kurt, would you please escort Benjamin and Irina to their perspective rooms please." I ordered. Anna looked at me shocked.

"Elsa what is going on?" she asked breathing heavily.

"I'll explain in a moment, but it is in the children's best interest that they are not present at the moment."

"Why does Jack get to stay?" Kristoff asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"BECAUSE IT INVOLVES HIM," Christian shouted at the top of his voice. He turned to Kurt, "Take the children to their rooms, NOW!" Kurt rushed from his corner and took Benjamin and Irina by their hands and escorted them out of the room. Anna turned to me with anger on her face.

"Explain what is going on, please!" she demanded.

Christian and I looked at each other, and then at our son. Our fears were the same, that our son's imaginary friend was not a figment of his imagination.

"Jack, would you please tell your Aunt and Uncle what you told your father and me," I asked him.

"Am I in trouble," he asked in a quiet voice.

Christian and I both shook our heads.

"Not at all son," Christian said rubbing his hand on Jack's head.

"Then why did you yell, Daddy?"

Christian sighed, "Because I'm a little scared," Christian admitted.

"But you're Daddy, you never get scared," Jack said confused.

"We're both a little afraid, Jack," I said trying to get us all back on track. "Please tell your Aunt and Uncle about your friend, Will."

Jack turned to face his Anna and Kristoff, a smile spread across his face.

"My friend Will, he comes to visit me at night. He's a prince, like me." Jack said proudly.

"What kingdom is he prince of?" Anna asked curiously.

"Of the Western Isles," Jack told her straight forth.

Anna and Kristoff's eyes grew just as Christian's and mine did. "Mamma and Daddy's eyes got big to when I told them, how come?" Jack asked as he looked at his aunt and uncle and then back at Christian and I. Anna moved closer to us.

"Jack, what does your friend look like?" Anna asked in a hushed tone.

"He had black hair and is really white like Mamma and me," Jack told her. "And his eyes are like a kitty's" he added.

"What do you mean, 'like a kitty's'", I asked. Jack turned his body so that he was looking at me.

"They glow green, like a kitty's do."

I felt the blood completely run out of my face, I felt my heart accelerating. Christian grabbed Jack from my arms and placed him in his. He made it so that Jack was looking at him.

"Jack, what does your friend talk to you about?" Christian asked.

"We just talk, Daddy; about my day and about Benny and Irina, and Olaf and Sven. We also talk about you and Mamma." Jack turned to look at me. "He told me he knows you, that you were his friend."

I felt the air leave my lungs. Could it be possible? Could it really be him, Wilhelm?

"Jack, can you tell us anything else about your friend, Will?" Kristoff asked placing his hands on Anna's shoulders, who too has lost all color in her face.

Jack thought for a moment, and then his face lit up like a candle.

"He's special like me and Mamma," Jack said smiling. "Only he can't make it snow, he can make fire." And that was the final nail in the coffin.

"GUARD!" Christian yelled towards the door. A young guard came rushing in, his chainmail slightly askew.

"Yes your Highness," the guard said bowing at Christian and then at me.

"I want a guard placed around every inch of this palace; a guard is to be placed at every door. Am I clear?"

The young guard saluted and then ran off. Jack looked up at his father, confused.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" he asked. Christian placed Jack on the ground, and then kneeled so that he was eye and eye with Jack.

"Jakob, you are never to speak with Will again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But why Daddy?"

"Because Will is a very bad man, he tried to hurt your Mamma, he was the evil man in that story I told you." All the color left Jack's little face. He began to tremble, and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"No he's not," Jack said with a trembling voice. I kneeled down as well.

"Yes, Jack. He is, he is a very bad man."

"But he's…he's my friend."

"No he's not!" Christian and I said at the same time. The tears were flowing down Jack's cheeks. I wanted so much to wrap him in my arms and wipe his tears away, but I had to be sure that he understood that Wilhelm was not to be trusted.

"Son, I'm sorry, but he is. Promise me you will never talk to him again. If he comes back to visit you at night you scream as loud as you can. Promise me," Christian said looking at our son with desperate eyes. Jack stood frozen.

"Jakob, promise your father, promise me, you won't ever talk to Will again. Please!"

"Okay, Mamma. I promise." He uttered through sobs and tears. I wrapped my arms around him, his tears soaking into my nightgown.

"It's okay, it's okay," I told him while rubbing my hand down his back to soothe him. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and Jack. I felt a little bit more secure in my husband's arms; but then fear overwhelmed me again. Somehow, someway Wilhelm was back, and he had been back for some time. He had been visiting my son for Lord knows how long, and telling him God knows what. My world was now shattered, and I didn't know if this time I would be able to repair it.


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

**I SAT IN A ROCKING CHAIR IN JACK'S ROOM**. Jack was asleep in his tiny bed, a guard stood outside of his door, ready to attack if he was to try and enter. I myself was too prepared if Wilhelm tried to enter my son's room as I suspected he had for awhile. My anger was at such an intense that I was sure one little flick of my finger and I would send a giant icicle into Wilhelm's head.

Suddenly the door opened. I turned my body at a top speed, flinging my arm towards the front of the room. A giant icicle formed out of thin air and flew. The man who entered the room ducked just in time; the icicle went over his head and hit the wall behind him.

"Whoa," Christian said as looked over at me. My eyes widened as I realized that I had almost killed my husband. I threw myself out of the chair and ran towards him.

"Christian, I am so sorry," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"It's alright, Love," he said soothing me, running his hands along down my back. I pulled myself deeper into him, clinging to him. His presence helped to calm me as best as I could be at the moment. "We're both a little on edge right now," he told me smiling. I looked up into his dark chocolate eyes, and I saw that even though he was smiling he was terrified.

"How," I asked him with a shaky voice. "How can he be alive, after…after everything? How?" Christian and I had been too busy ordering and organizing the guards and keeping an extra close eye on Jack to talk or even think of how Wilhelm could be back.

"I don't know, Elsa. Perhaps it's his ghost? Perhaps he was too evil even for Hell? All I do know is, is that our son has been visited by this wicked man."

I looked away from my husband, and to our son. He was slightly snoring; he had a toy in his arm, a smile on his sleeping face.

"I thought it was over, Christian. I thought we were going to live the rest of our days in peace, with Jakob, and maybe more kids down the road," I couldn't say any more the fear was too much, a light blizzard formed over me.

"Elsa," Christian said soothingly, putting a finger under my chin, lifting my head so that I was looking at him straight in the eyes. "I swear on my life, that I will keep you and our family safe." I bent down and kissed me, the blizzard vanished and I smiled. But the smile vanished as soon as it came.

"What has he been doing? What has he been telling our son? Has he…hurt him?" My breathing became strained; I felt my head grow dizzy. If that…monster has been touching my boy…

"Elsa, you cannot think like that. I admit Wilhelm was evil, but was he really that—,"

"Of course he is, Christian! He murdered a boy in the stables; he ripped his heart out and crushed it! He killed the Miller's entire family, even their baby. There is no telling what that creature is capable of." I pulled away from Christian and walked towards my son's crib. I looked down at my sleeping angle. My heart grew heavy again as I thought about what might have been going on during those nightly visits between my son and that monster. How many times had Jack told be about his "friend" and how many times had I just thought it to be an over active imagination? "I'm a terrible, mother," I uttered under my breath, more to myself. Christian had obviously heard that and rushed over.

"Elsa, no you're not!" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Any good mother would've paid more attention; would've seen the signs that their son's imaginary friend wasn't imaginary." I felt my voice break; I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I felt my body being turned. I didn't look up, I was too ashamed.

"Elsa, you listen to me. No mother would have ever suspected that her son was being visited by someone who should be dead. And I don't know of another single mother, who was also Queen, who would stay up all night and risk a battle with someone who was more monster than man. You, my darling, loving, wonderful, beautiful wife are the best mother in the world." Christian smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I put my hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer, grabbing hold of his thick reddish-brown hair. After a minute or two of this kissing I pulled away to breathe.

"You know," I said breathing heavily, "I believe this is how we ended up with Jakob."

Christian raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Actually," he said pressing himself closer to me. "I believe his conception started like this."

Christian picked me up bridal style and pressed his lips to mine. And for a glorious moment everything else in the world vanished. Before things got too heated, Christian pulled away and set me back on my feet. He smiled, "I'm going to check on the other guards, see if they've noticed anything." I nodded my head. Christian walked over to Jack's crib and placed his hand on Jack's head. He smiled and then leaned down and lightly kissed Jack's head. He walked back over to me and placed a kiss on top of my forehead. "I love you, my Snow Queen," he whispered. I looked up at my husband and smiled.

"I love you too, my Prince Charming." Christian kissed me again before walking out of the room.

* * *

I had entered the kingdom in the form of a black cat, having noticed the number of guards skulking about. I walked unsuspiciously to the castle, passing several guards. Eventually I came to the large wooden door that was true entrance into the castle. I was contemplating how I was going to get in when the doors opened. It was him, Prince, or King Christian. He looked worried. He stopped when he saw me, and smiled.

"Hey there little guy," he said as he kneeled down to pet me. "Are you lost?" I pretended to purr. Christian scooped me up in his arms like a baby, and walked over to a young guard, no more than sixteen.

"Claus," Christian said in a commanding tone. The kid guard stood straight and then kneeled before Christian.

"How may I be of service to you, you Majesty?"

"I'd like you to take this little fella into the castle and get him some milk. The go to Jack's room and give the cat to Elsa. Tell her that this is for Jack. He could use a little friend after a day like this, maybe it will help to distract him. The guard nodded his head and held out his hands to take me.

Once we were inside the castle the kid guard took me to the kitchen. He set me down and walked over to an ice box and pulled out a class of milk. Before I was forced to drink out of a bowl I turned myself back into a human. The guard turned back just as the red smoke started to fade. His mouth dropped, and I smiled.

"Sorry about this," I said with a smile. I flicked my hand and I heard a snap. The boy's body fell to the ground with a thud. I watched as his body convulsed. I stared at it for a moment, and then relived in my mind how he died and I felt…good. I had forgotten the thrill of killing. I turned and walked out of the kitchen, and made my way to Jack's room.


	6. Chapter 6: They don't love you

**FOR BEING ON SUCH 'HIGH ALERT' THERE WERE HARDLY ANY GUARDS ON THE INSIDE.** As I walked up the three flights of stairs that lead to Jack's room I cast a glamor spell on myself. I took the form of Elsa's little sister, Anna, which I had done many years ago. I turned the corner that led to Jack's room and saw a large man guarding the door. He noticed me from the corner of his eye.

"Princess Anna," he said as he stood straight. "What are you doing out of your room so late?" I smiled and snapped my fingers. The guard closed his eyes and fell to the floor, unconscious, not dead. I moved my index finger upward, and as I did so the guard's body lifted off the ground. I moved it away from the door, and set him down at the far end of the hall. I walked to the door and ready myself; taking a heavy breath before I opened the door. I flung the door open and saw Elsa sleeping in a rocking chair. I was surprised to see her, and wondered why she wasn't in her room. I rushed over to her in the form of Anna and shook her awake.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up." I said in a false tone of fright. Elsa's eyes popped open and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked grabbing hold of my arms. I already knew what I was going to say and played up the fright in my voice.

"It's Christian, he's been hurt!" I said. Elsa's eyes widened in fear, her voice became shaky.

"What?" she asked not wanting to believe what was coming out of my mouth.

"He tripped and fell down three flights of stairs. There was a lot of blood, Elsa."

Elsa looked at her son and began to shake, a blizzard started to engulf the room. I grabbed her by her arms.

"Elsa, the guards are taking him to the physician, you must go, before it's too late." Elsa looked at her son and went to grab him. "No, don't take Jack; he doesn't need to see his father like that. You leave him here, I'll watch him." I told her. Elsa nodded her head, though she did lean down to kiss Jack's head. She turned to me.

"Keep him safe," she told me, before exiting the room. Once the door was closed I changed back. I turned my writs clockwise and the door to Jack's room locked. I walked over to his crib and leaned down.

"Jack," I said shaking him awake. "Wake up, wake up Jack." He stirred; his eyes began to open slowly.

"Daddy?" he asked confused. I smiled.

"No, it's me." Jack focused on me, and then his eyes went wide.

"Will? Why are you here?" he asked a little scared. I looked at him confused.

"I told you last night that I was coming back, don't you remember?" Jack looked away.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked growing suspicious. The gears in my mind began to spin, and I put the pieces together. Why there were so many guards patrolling, why Christian was out, why Elsa was asleep in Jack's room.

"You told them about me, didn't you?" I asked crossing my arms. Jack looked down at his feet, a look of guilt spread across his face. "Jack, I told you that you could never tell them about me, that if you did they'd get mad."

"I'm sorry Will, but lying is bad."

I sighed, I was angry. I felt my hands getting warm; when I looked down they were on fire. I shook them, and the fire died. I looked at Jack and forced a smile.

"It's okay," I said. "This just means that I have to be more careful, and that it is time for you to hear the truth." Jack stood up in his crib, his hands on the top rail.

"Mamma already told me the truth. She and Daddy told me that you were the bad man in that story Daddy told me." Jack looked scared. I picked him up from his crib and walked us over to the rocking chair. I sat him down on my lap and started to rock. I shifted him so that he was facing me.

"No Jack," I said very sternly. "They lied to you. The have always lied to you, from the moment you were born."

"What do you mean, Will," he asked as we continued to rock. I pulled him closer.

"Jack, in this world there is real evil, it hides behind a friendly face, sometimes that face is the face of someone we love. I didn't want to tell this, not just yet, I wanted to wait until you were older…but now that your parents know that I am alive…Jack your parents are not nice people. Your mother, she…she hurt me." I said pretending to be sad. Jack looked up at me shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When we were just a year older than you your mother and I met. She showed me that she had powers, and I showed her mine. I made her promise not to tell my parents, I had to keep my powers a secret, because my parents hated magic."

"How could anyone hate magic?" Jack asked.

"They thought it was evil," I told him. "So I made your mother promise to keep my secret, and she told me she would. But do you know what she did?" Jack shook his head. "She told my mother. She broke her promise, she lied and because of that my parents burned me." Jack's little eyes widened in horror.

"But my mom would never hurt anyone," Jack protested.

"She almost killed your Aunt Anna," I told him. Jack's mouth opened in shock. I smiled on the inside, I was winning. "Jack," I said in the most sympathetic tone I could muster, "I know this is hard, I know that you love your mom and dad, but you must know the truth. They are terrible people; they tried to kill me because I stood up to them. They don't have any goodness inside of them."

Jack began to cry, hot tears rolled down his cheeks, little sobs burst from his mouth.

"But…my mom and dad love me," he said through sobs. "They told me, they are nice to me, they are nice to my uncle and aunt, and to my cousins."

"Oh, Jack," I said pulling him into a hug. "They just pretend to, they don't mean it. They don't love you, Jack. They never have, and they never will." Jack started to cry again, this time the sobs were louder and the tears flowed more frequently. He clung to me tightly. I felt very uncomfortable, apart of me wanted to throw him off of me. But there was another part of me that liked the human contact; that wanted to hug him back and mean it.

"But I do love you, Jack. I'm your friend, your best friend." Jack pulled away slightly; he wiped away the tears with his free hand.

"You are?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course I am," I said to him as I smiled. He fell back into my chest, hugging me tight.

"I love you too, Will," he said as he hugged me. I patted his back and looked towards the door.

"_Perfect_," I thought in my mind as I smiled. I yanked him off of me. "Jakob," I said in a serious tone. "You must never, ever tell your parents what I have told you. If you do, they will kill you."

Jack's eyes widened in fear. "You are safe as long as they think you are in the dark. If they ever even suspect that you know the truth about them they will first lock you away from everyone. They will never let you out of their sight. And then they will burn you liked they tried to burn me. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head, but didn't say a word. I smiled at him and walked him over to his crib. I laid him down and rubbed his head.

"Goodnight Jakob," I whispered.

"Goodnight Will," he said back closing his eyes. I walked away from his crib and to the window. I unhooked the latch and the window flew open. I looked back at Jack one last time before turning myself into a cloud of red smoke and flew out into the night sky.

* * *

I was half way to the village when a guard called out for me.

"Queen Elsa," the guard said as he approached me. I stopped, my chest heaving as I breathed. I was prepared for him to tell me that Christian was gone. I braced myself and closed my eyes.

"Yes," I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Pardon me, but why are heading towards the village?" he asked confused. I looked at him astonished.

"I'm heading to the physician's," I said. "Anna informed me that Christian had fallen down several flights of stairs, that he was severely hurt, that I needed to get there as fast as I could…" the guard cut me off.

"Forgive me, but King Christian has not fallen down any stairs, in fact I just saw him. He was checking to make sure that all flanks were secure."

I looked at the guard in complete shock.

"What," I asked in a shaky breath.

"Yes, and also Princess Anna has not left her chambers all night. I saw her reading to her children not less than twenty minutes ago as I made my rounds."

My eyes grew in shock, if Christian was alright and Anna had not left her room than that meant that…

"Mother of God," I said under my breath, looking up towards the castle.

"Your Majesty?" The guard asked worryingly. I ignored the guard and started to sprint towards my home. I yanked my skirts up over my knees and ran like I had never run before.

"JAKOB," I shouted as I ran. The guard was running behind me, several joined him when they noticed us.

"ELSA," I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I didn't turn, I just kept running. My heart was pounding in my chest. Suddenly I was falling, I had tripped going up the stone steps. I fell on the cobblestone hard; my hands were scratched and bleeding.

I felt two hands grip me and help me up.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Christian asked. I looked at him, he was fine, not a hair out of place. I didn't say anything; I fought my way out of his arms and started to run again. Christian followed.

"ELSA WHAT'S GOING ON?" he shouted as he followed me up the stairs to Jack's room. Again I didn't answer, I just ran. I finally got to Jack's room. I tried to turn to knob, but it wouldn't budge. I started to bang on the door,

"YOU EVIL BASTARD OPEN UP," I screamed. I banged on the door even louder, I heard Jack crying. Christian appeared next to me.

"For God's sake Elsa, what's going on?" he yelled.

"He's in there; he's in there with Jack." I said banging on the door, trying to get it to budge open.

Christian didn't need to be told who was in there. He backed up a bit and then kicked the door. The door flew open, splinters of wood showered across the room. Jack was standing in his crib, screaming and crying. I ran over to him and picked him up, wrapping him in my arms. Christian was searching the room.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU COWARD!" Christian screamed.

"Christian, he's not here," I said pointing to the open window. Christian stormed over to the window and shut it. He then walked over and wrapped his arms around us.

Jack didn't calm down like he normally would have, it almost seemed like he was trying to get away from his father and me, like he was afraid…


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friend

**REGINA STILL WASN'T HOME WHEN I RETURNED TO HER COTTAGE**. I walked over to the table and sat down on a chair. I closed my eyes and thought of me desired meal. When I opened them there was a large cake sitting in front of me. I snapped my fingers and a fork appeared in my hand. I started to eat the cake when I heard a voice from behind me.

"My how the mighty have fallen," the voice said. I jumped from the chair and formed a fire ball in my hand. I searched for the source of the voice and saw no one. "Over here," the voice said. I focused on where the voice was coming from. I gasp when I saw who it was.

"Mirror," I said crossing my arms. "Didn't I smash you into thousands of pieces?" I smirked. The face in the mirror smiled.

"Oh, like you Dark One I have ways of coming back."

I raised a brow, "Fair point, but why did you come back?" I asked.

"To remind you of your mission," the face said sternly, "to remind you of your goal to destroy Elsa." I rolled my eyes.

"I tried that, and I got burned, literally. Besides I can't do much damage with a heart."

"Then why not remove it again?" the mirror asked.

"Because, when Regina put it back in, she also casted an enchantment that makes it impossible for me to rip it out again," I said annoyed. "And now that I am stuck with a heart I am no longer capable of the great things I once was."

"Did you not kill a man tonight? Did you not scar a child by convincing him that his parents didn't love him, and that they would kill him?"

"First off it wasn't a man, he couldn't have been more than sixteen, and destroying that boy's childhood is pretty much as dark as I can get now." I said somberly. "And I did not destroy Jack's childhood. Children that age or resilient; he'll forget what I told him within a week." The mirror gaged.

"Don't tell me you care for the boy!" I pretended to laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said with a scoff. "I don't care for him, it's just the truth. No child will ever truly believe that their parents hate them. I was convinced that my parents loved me even though they would beat me. I was still convinced of their love even as I laid in that hole for three days. Jack will be fine."

"It sounds as if you have grown soft, Dark One," the mirror said suspiciously.

"Shall I break you again?" I asked. The mirror didn't say a word. "Tell me, old friend, why are you really here? It wasn't just to 'remind' me of my past goal to destroy the Snow Queen."

"Oh but I have, Dark One, have you forgotten your first grand plan to destroy the Snow Queen?" I cocked my head to the side and walked closer to the mirror.

"The Curse?" I asked. The face in the mirror nodded.

"Yes, the Curse, the curse that will take you and anyone you desire to a world formed of your own dreams."

"You told me that I couldn't cast that curse after the winter soloist."

"Yes, but that was four years ago, the curse can be cast every six years." A wide smile grew on my face, my heart began to beat like a hummingbirds. Was it possible? Could this really be happening?

"You are positive about this?" I asked. The face smiled.

"My dear boy, of course I am. In two years, before the 21st of December you can cast the Curse, and finally attain your revenge."

"I can can't I," I said happily. "Because this time I have a heart and so I can obtain that last ingredient."

"_The heart of the person I love most_," the mirror and I said at the same time. I walked closer the mirror, my face not less than an inch away from the glass.

"We have work to do," I said smiling.

* * *

It had been a week since Wilhelm's invaded the kingdom, had killed a young guard, and had traumatized my son. Whatever Wilhelm had done to Jack it must have been terrible. Jack was not talking to anyone, not me or his father, not Anna or Kristoff or even his cousins who had been his closest friends. My fear grew with every passing moment. I was in my study when Christian walked in. His face was consumed with anxiety.

"I'm really worried, Elsa," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my head on his chest.

"I know, I'm worried too. The physician said there was no physical trauma, but…he did something to our son. Last week Jack was a fine, happy-go-lucky two year old, and now he's a recluse."

I pulled away from him and walked over to the window.

"I've sent a letter to my mother and father, explaining what has transpired," Christian said. "I've asked them to consult Regina, she was able to help us once, and perhaps she can be of some assistance this time."

I was half listening. My mind was too consumed with recent memories of my little boy. He flinched at even the slightest touch. He didn't want Christian to read to him anymore, he didn't want anyone to touch him, to tuck him in at night. He wasn't my little boy anymore. Wilhelm had destroyed him in some way. I didn't want to think of the things he might have done. All I knew was that my hatred for him had grown.

"When I find him," I said not finishing the sentence, for the things running through my mind were unlady like most likely frighten Christian.

He came up behind me, and put his hands on my shoulder.

"We," he said with emphasis, "will get through this, like we have gotten through every other obstacle in our path, together." I turned around and looked up at him. For a moment I believed him.

"Sure we will," I said half believing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him; taking in a moment of peace that I was sure would soon fade.


	8. Chapter 8: Twisted Truth

**CHRISTIAN WAS TAKING JACK OUT FOR THE DAY; A FATHER-SON DAY AS CHRISTIAN HAD PUT IT**. Our hope was that a day out of the castle would cheer Jack up, and maybe Jack would even tell Christian what Wilhelm had done to him. I watched from the window of my study as the guards escorted my husband and son out of the castle. Passing villagers bowed and waved. Christian smiled back and waved; Jack looked down at his feet, a look of dread on his small face. I looked up at the blue sky and prayed that my son would be okay.

* * *

_**Christian's P.O.V**_

The guards had escorted us to a privet garden that was reserved only for the royals. My son and I walked through the wall of roses, his mother's favorite, neither of us a saying a word. I wasn't fully aware of how to bring up the incident. I looked down at my son, who's looked terrified.

"Why aren't the guards walking with us, Father?" he asked. I was taken aback, first off he had spoken in a complete sentence, and secondly he called me 'father'. He had never called me that; I had always been 'Dad' or 'Daddy' never 'father'.

"Because I thought we could talk in privet," I told him. Jack stopped walking and looked up at me, his pupils wide.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked with a shaky voice. I kneeled down so that I eye level with him.

"No, not at all," I told him. I tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he backed away. His little face twisted in fear. My stomach felt as if thousands of tiny insects were swarming inside. My son had never acted like this, it was as if he was…afraid of me. I had to know what that monster had done to him.

"Jack, please tell me, what happened when your mother left the room, when he woke you up."

Jack looked down at his feet.

"Nothing happened," he mumbled. I sighed.

"Jakob, you know it's wrong to lie?" I reminded him. He nodded his head. "Son, please tell me what happened. Your mother and I can't help you unless you tell us what that horrible monster—,"

Before I could finish Jack took off running. I had never seen him run that fast, as if he was running for his life. I started after him, yelling for him to stop. He took a sharp right turn to where the fountains were.

"Jack, stop," I shouted, but Jack only ran faster. I was amazed at how fast he was. "JAKOB YOUR STOP RUNNING THIS INSTENT!" Jack turned another corner, but tripped on an outgrowing root. He started to cry the moment he hit the ground. Of course I thought it was because he was hurt. I rushed over towards him. "Jack are you okay," I asked as I tried to grab him and help him up. He crawled away, covering his head with his arms.

"No, please, please don't hurt me," Jack said as he began to cower away. I stopped in my tracks, shocked and horrified. My son thought that I was going to hurt him…

"Jack, I'm not going to hurt you," I told him as I slowly approached him to help him up.

"Yes you are, you hate me," he said crying.

"What?"

"You and Mamma don't love me, you're gonna hurt me like Will's parent's hurt him," Jack said as he cried. His face was red, hot tears were streaming freely down his face like two waterfalls. My son honestly thought that his mother and I were going to hurt him, kill him. But why, how could he have ever come to that conclusion?

"Jack" I said softly, moving closer to him. "Your mother and I are never going to hurt you, we love you." Jack shook his head.

"No you don't, Will told me you didn't. He told me how Mamma tried to kill Aunt Anna, and…and how you and her tried to kill Will because he stood up to you," more tears and sobs followed after Jack got the sentence out. A light snow storm formed over the two of us, the cold snow landed on my shocked face.

The anger and hatred that I held towards that monster did not matter at the moment, my son was hurting; he was traumatized. He was completely and utterly convinced that his mother and I were monsters. I reached for my son and was able to get hold of him. I held him tight against my chest, rocking him gently as he cried. Finally after several minutes I pulled him away slightly so that he could see me as I talked.

"Jack, I am so sorry that you thought your mother and I hated you and were going to hurt you. But your mother and I love you so much, and we are never going to hurt you. Wilhelm lied to you, he's lied about a lot of things."

Jack sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"So Mamma didn't almost kill Aunt Anna?" he asked curiously and hopeful. I bite my bottom lip; I didn't want him to know that story. I didn't want him to worry that he might possible do the same to someone else. I sighed.

"It was a huge accident," I told him. Jack's large blue eyes widened in fear.

"So Will was telling the truth," he asked horrified. I shook my head.

"No, what Wilhelm did was twist the truth. You see your mother grew up thinking that her powers were a curse. Your grandfather made her hide in her room all throughout her childhood, and one day, by accident your mother caused a blizzard to occur in summer. She ran away, afraid that everyone in the kingdom would hate her. Your aunt Anna went off to find her, and during a slight altercation your mom lost control over her powers and did accidently hurt your aunt."

Jack looked up at me, he seemed to be calming down.

"What does, alter—altercation mean?" he asked. I chuckled.

"It means that your mother and your aunt got into a little fight, just like Ben and Irina do all the time, like you will one day when you're a big brother."

"So Mamma didn't mean to hurt Aunt Anna?"

"No."

"And you and Mamma didn't try to burn Will?"

My heart began to beat fast, my mind went blank. I couldn't lie, but what it in telling him the truth his fear that his mother and I would hurt him only grew.

"Jakob, that part of the story is true. Your mother and I did have him burn for what he did." I could feel Jack's heart beating at his chest. I thought fast, trying to calm him again.

"But that's because he hurt people. You remember the story I told you. Wilhelm he hurt many people, he is the reason why you never met your Uncle Greggory. He tried to kill your mother; he hurt your mother in a lot of ways. He was a very bad man, and I don't know how he came back."

Jack looked at me like he believed me. "Jack Wilhelm…Will is very good at lying. He is a manipulator, that's someone who twists the truth to make things happen for them."

"But why would he lie to me? Why would he tell me that you and Mamma hate me?" His eyes were still red and wet. His face contorted in confusion.

"Oh, Buddy it's what he does. He makes people hurt. And by telling you that your mother and I hated you he was able to cause your mother great pain, something he was always striven towards."

"What do I do if he ever comes back?" Jack asked scared. I pulled my son close and looked at him in the eyes.

"You scream, you yell, you run. But never talk to him again. He will only hurt you." Jack nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Jack said smiling at me, spreading his arms out to hug me. I smiled and hugged him, squeezing him tight. I smiled, my son was back.

"Don't be sorry, Jack" I told him as we hugged. "Just know that no matter what your mother and I love you very much and we always will."

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

"Oh how disgustingly sweet," I said as I watched the scene unfold from my mirror. The scene faded and the mirror began to fog, soon the face was the only thing visible.

"Hmm," the face murmured, "looks like the Daddy was able to get through to Jack. It appears that you lost your last link to Elsa; there is no way that boy will ever go near you again."

"Maybe," I said smiling. "Then again I can always take the form of another." Before the mirror and I could continue our conversation the front door flung opened violently. I turned and saw Regina storm in, her face showed that she was furious.

"WHAT IS THIS!" she yelled as she jammed a piece of paper at me. I caught the piece of parchment and scanned it over. It was a letter addressed to the Queen of the Southern Isles. Written by Christian about…me. I looked at Regina and pretended that I had no idea what this was about.

"Don't lie to me, Wilhelm. I thought I told you never to go near Elsa and her family again! How long have you been going over there?" I snarled at her.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't step foot in Arendelle since you resurrected me."

And then Regina did something she never had before, she slapped me across the face. My cheek stung, my mouth opened wide with shock.

"YOU'RE LYING! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'RE STILL THE SAME MONSTER I FISHED OUT OF THE OCEAN!" I turned my head to look at Regina, and I started to laugh. My cackle shook the house. Did she know who she was dealing with? Yes I had my heart, but people with hearts were still capable of doing terrible thing, even to people they loved.

"You killed a sixteen year old guard; you traumatized my friend's grandchild, you lied to me!" I just smiled as Regina. She was breathing heavy, and then walked to her spell book.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Regina opened the book and started to flip through pages.

"Bringing you back was a terrible idea, I should've known better. I'm sending you back to hell where you belong." Regina continued to flip through the large tan pages of her spell book. I flipped my hand and her spell book flew of the podium that it sat on. Regina looked up at me in horror, knowing what was coming.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked walking closer to her. "Talking to me like that, slapping me across the face? Do you know who I am; what I've done?" I asked as I cornered her into a back wall. Regina's back hit the wall. I waved my hand and invisible bound wrapped around her, she was frozen. "My original plan, before I came to you to get that apple was to cast a curse, the Curse!"

Regina's eyes widened in fear, she knew what I was talking about. I smiled wickedly. "And now, Mother, because you put my heart back in my chest I can indeed cast it. I just need one last, crucial ingredient." I looked at her chest, I could hear her heart beating like a hummingbirds. As I was about to thrust my arm into her chest to rip out her heart, I felt something that I had never felt…hesitation. This was the woman who raised me as her own, who loved me unconditionally. But I needed the heart, her heart, the heart of the person I loved most. I threw my arm forward and penetrated into her chest, she gasped as my hand wrapped around her still beating heart. I yanked it out quick. Her eyes flickered and then rolled over to white. Her bound body fell to the floor with a thud. I felt a single tear form in my eye.

"I'm sorry," I said aloud.

"Well, that was a waste," the mirror said. I rolled my eyes and wiped away the tear with my free hand. I turned around to face the mirror.

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

"That curse cannot be cast for another two years, how are you going to do that now? That heart will turn to dust by then!" I shook my head and laughed.

"Do you know nothing mirror? I have magic! I can preserve the heart until the time is right…but not here." I said looking around at the humble cottage.

"Then were?" the mirror asked annoyed. I smiled wide.

"Back home, back in my castle in the Western Isles!"


	9. Chapter 9: Rebuilding

**I WAS WORKING ON A TREATY WITH A NEIGHBORING KINGDOM WHEN THE LARGE REDWOOD DOOR OPENED**. I looked up and smiled; I saw my husband and son, both smiling. Jack was in Christian's arms, no longer did he seem terrified. I got up from my seat and walked over to the two of them. I approached Jack slowly like one would approach a wild stag, not wanting to startle him, unsure if he was completely better. He smiled and held out his arms towards me; indicating that he wanted me to hold him. My smiled grew wider and I snatched him my son from my husband's arms. I held him close to me, squeezing perhaps a little too tight. I sighed in relief as Jack hugged me back, knowing that my sweet little boy was back.

And though I was extremely happy, I was also worried, confused, I had many questions that I wanted answers to. I wanted to know what Wilhelm did to him that night, or said to him. I wanted to know how Christian was able to make everything okay, and most of all, most importantly. I wanted, no I needed to know how in the world Wilhelm was able to return from the dead, and gain his powers back.

I looked over my son's blond hair and to my husband, who seemed to be reading my face, maybe my mind. He mouthed the word,

"Later," I nodded my head in agreement, not wanting to spoil this moment.

"I love you, Mamma," Jack whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks grow warm, my heart fluttered, and I laughed with complete and utter joy.

"I love you to, my little Prince, more than you can ever know."

* * *

I had put Regina's heart in a leather satchel, so that I could hold onto the mirror that had hung in her house. I looked around one last time at the cottage, the place that held many memories. It had been the place where I had learned how to use magic, a place where I had known security, known love, and it was also the birth place of my darkness. I had ripped my heart out right at the table where Regina and I sat for most meals. I had also just killed my adoptive mother. I was glad that the mirror was tucked close to my chest, so it could not see the small tears forming in my eyes. I hated that I was tearing up, I shouldn't care so much. I did what I had to do; in order to exact the curse I needed the heart of the person I loved most, and that was Regina…

I turned myself into a cloud of red smoke and flew out of the open back door, vowing to never look back, and to never let myself fell sorrow and regret again!

When I returned to solid form I was standing by the base of a once great castle. The last time I had seen it, I had destroyed it in a fit of unbelievable anger, although it was already in ruins. I set the mirror down gently on the ground.

"What are you doing?" the mirror asked as I laid it down. I didn't look down.

"Rebuilding," I whispered, answering the mirror's question. I looked down at my hands, palms facing upward. Dark green fog began to form in the middle of each. I smiled and then threw my arms forward, sending the green fog towards the ruins of the castle. I watched in great awe as the green fog took the form of the castle that I remembered as a young child. The tallest tower stood three-hundred feet in the sky, an impressive height if I do say so myself. I closed my eyes and then snapped my fingers. When I opened them the green fog had disappeared. What stood in front of me was a titanic palace, made of dark gray stones. Stain glass windows littered the walls; horrifying gargoyles were frozen in attack positions around each and every corner. I marveled at my work, I knew that I was capable of great power, but to rebuild one of the largest castles ever made within seconds…that was something. I bent down and grabbed the mirror in my hands and walked towards the grand castle. The thirty foot tall blackwood door opened for me, greeting me home. I walked down the long hallways; the place smelled new, the redwood floors still smelled as if they were tress growing in the forest, the black carpet was smooth against my bare feet. I looked at ever portrait, stopping only when I came to a portrait that caused me great pain. It was of my mother and father, holding me when I was still an infant.

That portrait was a lie, that portrait depicted loving parents holding a young prince, who had the world at his fingertips. What that portrait didn't show was the scars and welts that littered my back and chest after a beating from my father, my mother. It did not depict the nightmares I had of them. Holding the mirror with one arm I raised the free one, a large ball of fire formed in my palm. I stared at the portrait for a moment more, letting the rage grow, and finally I screamed at the top of my lungs, shaking the walls. I threw the ball of fire at the portrait and watched it burn. I stood there for twenty minute until the canvas and the frame were nothing, nothing but ash. I looked at the stone wall, which now had a large scotch mark on it. I waved my hand and a new portrait formed a portrait that depicted me standing over the broken, burned, dead bodies of my mother and father, my twin siblings and the baby that I threw out of a four story window. I smiled and made my way down to the dungeons, where I had kept my most powerful black spells and ingredients, items that I would need in order to cast the Curse.


	10. Chapter 10: Hope

**I WAS PACING AROUND THE ROOM, THINKING ALOUD, CHRISTIAN SAT ON OUR BED WATCHING AND LISTENING. **

"I've been too busy thinking about Jakob's safety that I haven't had the time to think how on earth Wilhelm came back, much less how he got his powers back after I used that fairy dust on him," I said while still pacing. I tried to keep my voice down, not wanting to wake Jack, Christian and I had moved him into our room for the time being. My mind was racing; ideas upon ideas of how Wilhelm was able to come back to life and return to power filled every space in my mind. It was impossible; people did not come back from the dead, especially when they had been burned and thrown into the ocean. But somehow he did, somehow he was able to evade even death and regain his powers. If he could do that, was he even truly human? Perhaps he was immortal, he had such power…maybe he had sold his soul to the devil for power and immortality?

I stopped pacing and looked over at my husband, a worried looked was glazed over his face.

"Any ideas?" I asked a bit annoyed. Christian shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly Elsa, I'm at a loss. We both watched him burn, I was on the ship when his body was thrown into the ocean." He got off the bed and walked over to me, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me close. I put my head on his chest, but there was no peace. How could there ever be peace with that monster on the loose. I now knew that there was no stopping him, anyone capable of returning from the dead was beyond stopping. It was clear now that the only my only hope was to pray. Pray that he would just forget about me and my family; pray that if he still hated me he would simply kill me and leave my son alone.

"We're in trouble, Christian," I said into his chest. "What are we going to do?" I looked up into his eyes; they too seemed to be drowning in anxiety. He sighed heavily.

"I think I should go see my parents, perhaps they can help, and maybe Regina can be of assistance again." I nodded my head. That might be our only chance, but would she even want to help? After all the last time I had seen her she had begged me not to kill her adoptive son. If she had heard that I had him burned she might even want revenge.

"The Book," Christian said in a whisper. I looked up at him confused, what book? And then it hit me suddenly. The spell book that my great-grandfather had taken from the wicked witch a hundred years ago. I had hidden it in a secret compartment in my desk in my office. Once, four years ago, I had thought of using a spell from that very book to strip Wilhelm of his powers before I had come across the fairy dust. The spell had a high price though, my life. I had put the book in the royal vault around the time. It might be the only answer to this problem, in it might hold a key to finally ridding Wilhelm of my life, an answer that I had previously not seen. I could hope, at the moment that was all that I had.

* * *

The dungeon was cold and wet; there was a chill in the air, it was home. I flicked my head to the side, and the door to the room where I had practiced my magic, the room I had made that potion opened. I walked in and due to my magic everything that had been in there before the castle's destruction was where I had left it. I walked over to a spear area and hung the mirror in place. The ghostly white face that floated in the glass smirked at me.

"So, Dark One what now?" I walked over to a podium where a large black book was sitting on. I opened it with caution, not wanting to damage it. The pages were tinted a light golden-brown, the words were written in blood. I gasped in awe as I felt the pages in my hand.

"I'm back," I said to the book smiling at it as though it was alive. I flipped through the pages with caution, finding the page that described the Curse. On the page were the incantation and the ingredients. I had the most crucial, Regina's heart, which remind me... I pulled the heart out of the brown sack and held it carefully in my hand. I placed the other hand over the heart and chanted a spell under my breath. A light blue light began to glow around the heart. I smiled; with another wave of my hand a small box appear on the table near the book. I walked over and opened it, placing the heart carefully inside.

I walked back to the book and scrolled down the page.

"Unicorn blood, three scales of a mermaid, a lock of hair from the person you hate most, and the heart of the person you love most," I said aloud. The mirror hummed.

"Well we have the heart," it said in a tone of disappointment. "But what about the other ingredients?"

"I destroyed them when I burnt down this place four years ago," I said annoyed, "but do not fear, I know how to get these ingredients. It will take some time, but then again…I have two years." The mirror made a face.

"Yes, but is that enough time to hunt down a mermaid and a unicorn? And how on earth do you plan to get a lock of Elsa's hair?"

I smiled at the mirror.

"After all this time, after all you've witnessed you still doubt me?" I asked. The mirror did not respond. "Well, let me explain this to you one last time," I said slowly. "I am all powerful, even with my heart in my chest, and I will get the ingredients. I just have to go on a little adventure!"


End file.
